topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/aka: Boar's Sin of Gluttony Classification: Human mage, Seven Deadly Sin - Boar's Sin of Gluttony Threat level: Dragon Age: Thousands of years old Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, spambale BFR, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Can negate magic attacks, Increase her allies's strength, Perfect Cube, Astral Projection, Immortality, Telekinesis, Physical strength: At least city block level striking (stronger than the average Holy knight apprentice, Twigo having cut meters of land with simple air pressure from a slash) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island (Destroyed Grayroad's mask and managed to negate his spell) Durability: Island (Her perfect cube sends attacks back at the opponent and was stated that it was strong enough to tank Fraudrin's explosion) Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (Activated her spell before Grayroad can escape) Intelligence: Genius. Has thousands of years worth of knowledge and is the smartest mage in all of Britania. Stamina: High. Has an incredibly large reserve of magical power. Range: 356+ miles Weaknesses: Has trouble using her powers in distorted or warped space Standard equipment: Sacred weapon Aldan Noteworthy techniques and abilities Infinity「 Mugen (Infiniti)」: An ability that allows Merlin to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many label it as 'cheating'. Absolute Cancel「 Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo (Abusoryūto Kyanseru)」: By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the particularity of the magic is being sufficiently powerful, it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. * Magic Cancel「 Maryoku Kaijo (Majikku Kyanseru)」: A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. Location「 Tanchi (Rokēshon)」: A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. Power Amplify「 Maryoku Zōfuku (Pawā Anpurifai)」: A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. Perfect Cube「 Kanpeki naru Rippōtai (Pāfekuto Kyūbu)」: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. Shunkan Ido「 Shunkan Idō; literally meaning "Teleportation"」: High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide.Her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician. * Apport「 Buttai Ten'i (Apōto); literally meaning "Object Transition"」: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. Aqua Dress「 Mizu no Koromo (Akua Doresu); literally meaning "Water Dress"」: A spell that creates clothes made of water. By refracting the light in the water, Merlin is able to hide the most "important" parts. Wave Dragon「 Haryū (Uēbu Doragon)」: A spell that allows Merlin to call many dragons made of water. Fire Storm「ファイアストーム Faia Sutōmu」: A spell that allows Merlin to attack the opponent with a powerful blast of fire. Exterminate Ray「 Senmetsu no Hikari (Ekusutāmineito Rei); literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"」: A spell where Merlin fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. Endless Whirl「 Owari naki Uzu (Endoresu Wāru)」: A spell with which Merlin creates a vortex of wind with an incredible destructive power, sucking their objectives towards its center. Curse Engage「 Noroi no Kon'yaku (Kāsu Engēji)」: A spell with which Merlin creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim of the spell is unable to ever remove the ring. Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:MHS speeds Category:Magic user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Flying Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:BB:CC Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Water element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator